


All These Cards In A Deck, And I'd Still Choose You

by Inky_Scribbles



Series: Asexual Dick Stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dick Grayson, Coming Out, Damian and Jason are mentioned, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason is on good terms with the batfam, Mild Language, although some people don't count it as a swear word, at the end, because I say so, but just in case, i wrote this at like 2 am, there is one swear word, tim drake is a good bro, well it's implied, well that's also implied, who needs the timeline anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Scribbles/pseuds/Inky_Scribbles
Summary: It was Tim that came through the door— not that he was surprised, but knowing that it was him and not Damian made him feel a little better. Damian, for all of his progress, still could not quite comprehend the complexities of love.





	All These Cards In A Deck, And I'd Still Choose You

He'd been alone for a long time before the catch on the door tilted up. It wasn't as though he was trying to hide, per say, he just needed a little time to himself. And if the shed was the best place to do that, then so be it.

It was Tim that came through the door— not that he was surprised, but knowing that it was him and not Damian made him feel a little better. Damian, for all of his progress, still could not quite comprehend the complexities of love. He couldn't really be blamed for that, though; he hadn't exactly had a good role model growing up.

Although Tim had been in a... similar... situation, Dick knew that he would better understand what it was he was going through. Tim had never been all that interested in sex, either.

(If he could pick, he would never really admit to himself that he'd rather have Jason here. This particular bridge had been crossed long before Dick had met Tim).

"What are you doing in here?" Trick question. Tim knew exactly what was doing in here. Damian probably knew, too. Bruce was off-world, and currently unaware that he was even there, but if he was, he'd probably know too. Alfred most likely knew as well, despite not having been anywhere near the conversation at the time, but what else was new? Alfred knew everything.

No, Dick knew for a fact that this was Tim's way of subtly probing. Damian hated it when he did this. Jason understood it, but loathed it all the same. Dick appreciated it. The question was not a "what", but rather a "how". Specifically, a "how are you doing?" Or "will you be okay?" type question.

But Dick didn't answer either of those questions. He wasn't quite sure if he knew how.

Instead, he said: "Oh, you know, hanging with the spades," he patted the box of garden tools next to him. "Good company." The box rattled.

Tim's eyes narrowed, observing his face and no doubt taking in the tear stains that tracked down his cheeks and the red rims at the corners of his eyes. Then he quickly glanced at the surrounding shed, taking note of every detail. Dick wondered briefly what was going on in his genius little head, before deciding he didn't want to know. Not because he wasn't prepared comprehend it, or wasn't ready to; more because he just didn't want to deal with the constant thoughts flashing in and out of his brain. It was little wonder Tim required the amount of coffee he did, really— not that he approved.

Finally, he turned back to Dick, face dimmer than usual, quite different from the exhausted but fond smiles of this morning, as Dick made awe-worthy puns and Damian responded by shrieking in frustration. Dick dearly hoped he wasn't the cause, but knew that he was. Tim cracked a wry grin anyway.

"I'm sure I'd be better company. Want ice cream?"

Dick grinned. He had a penchant for worrying, (at least according to Jason, but Jason said a lot of dumb crap) but it seemed it was unfounded this time. Tim was his little brother, and they were family. And family looked out for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fic on this site, so sorry for any formatting errors.
> 
> I'm thinking of this becoming a series of short drabbles about Dick being asexual, because I feel like there aren't enough of those around here. They probably won't be chronological or anything, just whatever comes to mind, but if you're interested, stay tuned I guess


End file.
